Current additive manufacturing techniques do not allow an easy insertion of sensors, conductive devices, and other dissimilar materials into parts as they are being manufactured. For example, additive manufacturing techniques that use conductive inks generally cannot lay down both the substrate and the conductive trace in the same process.